Definition
by Kezziexx
Summary: "She had always been good with names, definitions...However at this moment she had no idea what her and Freddie were."


**I had such an amazing response from my story of "The Sam's been Lost" & I wrote this and I actually prefer this to that one but I hope you like it!:D **

* * *

She had always been good with names, definitions. Could think of a new play on words of Freddie Benson's name in a heart beat, not that when she was bored she didn't pre-plan a few, but giving something a name was a unique ability she'd always had.

However at this moment in time as she lay on her bed. She couldn't help but think...she had no idea what her and Freddie were.

At 13 it would of been an easy question. A weak nub and a bully. They may share best friends but it didn't make them any less enemies; it just meant they spent more time with one another then enemies usually would.

On the first day of the year they were enemies still however by the third they had progress. At 14 a secret spread across the internet which caused the usually detached girl to actually develop a sensation of guilt for her actions and after one "spontaneously" planned kiss. They sealed their new found relationships as Frienemies.

At 15 they had matured, being forced to spend more time with one another individually created what they would deny as a friendship. She even from the kindness of her heart, though Freddie would deny its placement, helped him see reality. His ill lasting relationship with the only Carly Shay end abruptly thanks to none other than the interference of one Samantha Puckett. This wasn't done spitefully; in fact the revelation came from a place of genuine concern, concern of either one of her friends getting hurt, and after taking her advice he made a decision that ultimately saved him from heartbreak. They were, so much they deny it, Friends.

By 16 they had known one another for 5 years spend almost everyday of that in one another's company and it was far beyond them now to even attempt to deny it. They were best friends. All three a trio of best friends and it made life good. However despite being a trio of best friends a third, the girl more interested in cute boys, quite often left, creating a duo. A couple. They laughed and hung out, through choice. Of course they continued their silly arguments. The violent behaviour. That was the very foundation of their friendship but on top grew, the weakness of punches and the playfulness of comments. They truly were best friends.

But that wasn't enough at 17 she had snapped. Given in. One night that changed their lives forever. She kissed him, revealed she loved him, went crazy, checked in to a mental hospital, got kissed live in front of a million people. And finally got her man. Sure they had their differences, and all their quirks they had been attracted to soon became obstacles in their new found relationship, but they persisted, found their stride, their ability to solve problems and they couldn't of been happier. She found herself wondering what next stage they would take. Fiancé?, Spouses?, Parents? But her thoughts came too soon. Because after a shockingly ill timed entrance based on a speech spewing with anger, their relationship ended returning to friends from couple.

But now, now at 18 she wasn't sure. They had made an unofficial promise that 'maybe one-day' they would try again to be a couple, and it had appeared they were trying to comply to the terms of the agreement, but suddenly it stopped. He returned his feelings back to his original desire, and the heartbreak and confusion that lingered on her face spoke volumes, however she had confidence it was short lived. A mere crush and they still had a future a shot. But after this week she was so sure. He had almost returned to there relationship from when they were 13. He was rude and mean to her. Loudly announcing every fault in her possession to the world. She would of hated him if she wasn't still so much in love. She just couldn't warp her mind around their relationship. They were far from strangers, secrets in both persons knowledge that not even Carly could guess let alone know. She could say Friends, their small 'to get it over with' kiss was nothing friendship ruining, but they had been far more interment to be able to return to such a place. She would of like to have gone back to best friends. To the point just before their relationship to tweak herself. As though time was being rewound giving them a chance at redemption. However that wasn't possible, his attitude was not the same, the care and love that once filled the words with true meaning was gone leaving only emptiness in it's place. It shouldn't of been this difficult to simply define a 7 year relationship. She could explain it without fault.

_'She was in love with someone who said he loved her, only then to go back to pining after her best friend who he originally liked' _

So sure it was confusing to understand from a different perspective, but she knew it like the back of her hand. She could tell you how she felt from it; frustrated, betrayed, angry, heartbroken...

There really wasn't a definition for their relationship. They had screwed it up so bad it was almost unrecognisable to themselves, and that left Sam with only one choice of words for her definition. **Ruined**.

* * *

**I am a huge Seddie shipper, but recently I've been so depressed with iCarly ending and the uncertainty of Seddie. I just have fun writing angst...ironic right?:)**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
